Concentrated infant formula (25.7 kcal/oz) will be compared with standard (20 kcal/oz) infant formula to evaluate its effect on weight gain, body composition, immunologic and virologic status, quality of life, and dietary intake in HIV-infected infants from birth to 6 months. (This is an ACTG (#247) study. The number of patients expected refers to the total number nationally.)